


Nineteen Years Later

by Drachenfee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, EWE, F/M, HP: EWE, I live for EWE, I'm kidding ... sort of, Ignore this, let's celebrate 19 years later by ignoring 19 years later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenfee/pseuds/Drachenfee
Summary: A tiny little drabble celebrating one of my favorite HP tags: EWE?!I have an idea for a story in my head, so maybe possibly one day I'll turn this into something more... maybe... (*whispers* probably not, knowiny myself xP).





	Nineteen Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Had to be done. After all it is September 1st 2017!

Hermione’s hand tightened reflexively around her husband’s arm, as they walked through the barrier together. As they reached the other side and the billowing clouds of steam from the Hogwarts Express wrapped around them, she felt his gloved hand cover hers for a moment as he gave it a comforting squeeze. She turned and looked up into his silver-grey eyes, smiling despite herself.

“He will be just fine,” his calm voice reassured her.

“I know,” she murmured looking after the head of platinum blond hair that was bobbing happily up and down as her son skipped towards the train and the gaggle of people waiting next to it.

It was finally time to say goodbye to her eldest. Hermione remembered how she had teased Harry for his nerves the year before when his firstborn had been sent away on the bright red steam engine. Finally, she understood his anxiety. This was so much harder than she had ever imagined.

As she hurried after her son, she almost ran into a tall, gangly man in robes. When he turned towards her, she laughed and hugged him.

“Theo! How are you?”

 

The end (for now)


End file.
